


Willing

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jasper Hook being mouthy, King Kooh instructs his sobbing sibling to knock it off, Sobbing for a reason Jasper Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: After Ailicec dies, Repsaj tries to endure days as a widower.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj wandered the pyramid for what seemed like hours. He began to frown. *I refuse to view my empty bed right now.* A tear appeared in his eye while his shoulders slumped. *I wander so that I don’t remember viewing my sick wife suffering a few days ago. I wander to forget viewing her still form on our bed.* His body shook.

*I was willing to give up my life for her.* Repsaj remembered viewing Ailicec’s final smile. He forgot how many tears he revealed before and after her death. New tears ran down his face. 

Repsaj ceased wandering after Eems and King Kooh approached him. He saw concern in their eyes. 

Eems faced King Kooh. ‘’Perhaps your sibling shouldn’t battle your enemies for some time. He will sob uncontrollably during battles. Enemies will end Repsaj’s life,’’ he said. 

King Kooh scowled at his sobbing sibling. ‘’Knock it off, Repsaj!’’ 

*If Ailicec’s spirit materializes…* Repsaj thought. A smile appeared on his face. *Ailicec can do anything she wishes to me. She can tear me apart* he thought. Repsaj suffered with and without Ailicec. He frowned and sobbed another time. *I am always going to suffer.*

‘’Are you going to sob after my death?’’ King Kooh asked. His scowl remained. ‘’Why are you taking so long to reply?’’ 

Eems touched Repsaj’s shoulder. ‘’I’m here for you,’’ he said. He embraced Repsaj for a few moments and released him. 

*Perhaps I’ll be able to embrace my wife in the spirit world. I can kiss her another time. I will never release the past.* Repsaj recalled King Kooh always summoning him prior to Ailicec’s death. He scowled after remembering rarely being with her. He faced King Kooh. He trembled with rage.

‘’YOU WERE WHY I WAS RARELY WITH MY WIFE! YOU ALWAYS SUMMONED ME FOR VARIOUS REASONS! AILICEC ALWAYS SOBBED WITHOUT ME AND AFTER I RETURNED! SHE ALWAYS THOUGHT ENEMIES KILLED ME!’’ Repsaj saw King Kooh’s wide eyes. He ceased trembling. ‘’Sorry.’’ 

Repsaj abandoned King Kooh and Eems. He approached King Kooh’s tarantula chamber. Repsaj smiled and sobbed at the same time before he entered it. *I was willing to give up my life for her.*

 

The End


End file.
